<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do You Believe in a Thing Called Love? by Maddito_the_Bonito</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000925">Do You Believe in a Thing Called Love?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddito_the_Bonito/pseuds/Maddito_the_Bonito'>Maddito_the_Bonito</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Band of Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, But with a happy ending, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Joe isn’t thriving either but he’s pretending he is, M/M, Sad boi hours, Sexual Repression, Soulmates, change my mind, cute first date, david and joe are in love, david is not thriving, joseph liebgott is bad at feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddito_the_Bonito/pseuds/Maddito_the_Bonito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> “David writes his soulmate like a faithful soldier writes home to his wife during the war,” Nixon continued. “Except his wife has never met him, doesn't know they’re married, and ignores all of his letters.”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Almost breathlessly, Joe asked, “What did you say his last name was?”<i></i></i></p><p>  <i><br/><i>Or, Joe and David are soulmates but Joe refuses to acknowledge it. Chaos and angst ensue.</i><br/></i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joseph Liebgott/David Kenyon Webster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Joe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joe Liebgott had not drawn on himself since he was six years old. Six—that’s when his mother had sat him down and explained about the soulmates. Joe, still young, still confused, had wondered where mommy’s soulmate was. </p><p>He remembered his father, angry words, painful fists. Her sad eyes had told him everything, and that’s when he decided. He was never going to have a soulmate. It didn’t help when Joe had discovered that his soulmate was a boy. He didn’t tell people about that ever, anticipating the apologetic eyes and judgemental looks. His father had ingrained in him before he could talk: boys don’t like other boys. It’s not natural. Not right. When he thought Joe didn’t get the message, he had used fists.</p><p>No, there would be no soulmate for Joe.</p><p>He was careful to keep his fingers free of ink or pencil stains, avoided messy art projects, and ignored his soulmates attempts to contact him.</p><p>Something prevented soulmates from sharing personal information. Names, addresses—they were all blurred out, so Joe didn’t even have the temptation of knowing exactly where his soulmate was and how to get to him. You were able to write specific words after your soulmate had written your name, but Joe knew there was no chance of DW ever writing Joseph Liebgott, so he was safe.</p><p>Maybe, Joe thought savagely, he’ll think I’m dead. He couldn’t say the thought upset him too much. </p><p>If Joe’s soulmate didn’t know anything about him, Joe certainly knew a lot about his soulmate. He was a boy. His initials were D.W. Joe knew that his soulmate liked to read, and sometimes he scribbled notes from the books he was reading on his left palm. Sometimes, he had so much to say that his notes ran up his entire arm. He was in college now, studying literature. He liked sharks. He loved his parents, but felt trapped by them. He often got random phone numbers written on his hand, numbers that were quickly washed off. </p><p>And then there were the notes. Joe’s soulmate must have started talking to him just as soon as he could write. Joe still remembered the first time it appeared on his thigh. Written in a childish font read: “Hi! My name is D-----. Oops, I guess I can’t tell you my name!I’m a boy, though. My last name starts with W. I hope we can be best friends:))”. </p><p>The note had been accompanied with a small drawing of a shark. </p><p>Joe had put on a pair of jeans and not mentioned it to anyone. </p><p>He had hoped that his soulmate would eventually stop writing, but the notes continued. Even after 20 years, Joe could still expect a note from his soulmate almost every day. He must have realized that his soulmate was either dead or didn’t want him. Maybe he thought he didn’t have a soulmate. Either way, Joe had gotten used to them. The light tingling feeling as his soulmate pressed a pen to his leg and spilled his feelings to a person he’d never meet. </p><p>Joe, against his better judgement, read all of them. He refused to let himself feel any warm feelings towards his soulmate, even as he learned of D.W.’s dreams, fears, and daily struggles. </p><p>He had written consistently for as long as Joe could remember. Except for a long, two month period when Joe was in high school. Joe had pretended that his bitterness had nothing to do with his missing soulmate, hadn’t thought this is what he feels like all the time. He had simply been grateful he could wear shorts for once.</p><p>Still, it was a relief when he finally felt that tingling on his thigh again.</p><p>Joe didn’t know why his soulmate was like this. How he got stuck with such a nerd, and probably a hopeless romantic, when Joe himself couldn’t be bothered by an education and had renounced love before he could read. Still, it wasn’t like it mattered. Joe was never going to find this mysterious D.W. and that was fine by him.</p><p>He brushed off questions about his soulmate. He always wore pants down to the knee (honestly, even that short was risky—his soulmate, it seemed, liked to talk). If pressed, he would act like he didn’t have a soulmate. It’s what most of his friends believed, and it was better to share that unfortunate story than to explain that Joe had a soulmate, a seemingly wonderful one, but that he didn’t want his soulmate. </p><p>Unfortunately for Joe, he liked to draw. He was constantly painting and sketching. He usually wore gloves. Gloves to avoid getting anything on his hands. Long sleeves, to hide his soulmate’s notes from the rest of the world. All things considered, it was a wonder anyone didn’t find out sooner.</p><p>He was working at an art studio in California. He lived close to his mother and sisters, close to work. It was a fine life, if not exciting or fun. Joe was only a cleaner and handyman around the studio, but his manager gave him a small space to use when he had free time.</p><p>Joe had only been working there for a month, and all the wall space was filled with paintings.<br/>
He had never been happier.</p><p>——————————————————————————</p><p>To be honest, Joe didn’t have plans to move on. He’d like to travel, eventually. Sell some of his paintings. Mostly, he wanted a quiet life with his friends and family close by. </p><p>He was at dinner with a few friends when something changed. It was Ron, Gene, Babe, and Nixon. An unusual group, seeming like opposites, but they fit together surprisingly well. During the meal, Gene leaned back. He put his arms around Babe and Ron, who were next to him. “Alright, boys. What do you say about a trip to New York?”</p><p>Joe had laughed along with the others, until realizing Gene was serious. “What, really?”</p><p>Nixon patted Joe on the back. “Of course he is. Gene’s been trying to get us to come home with him since we met.”</p><p>“I’ll go,” Babe said, almost immediately. Joe passed a skeptical look, and he blushed to his roots.<br/>
Joe may not believe in love for himself, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want it for his best friends who were very obviously in love with each other.</p><p>“Aw, what the hell,” Ron said, throwing back the rest of his whiskey. “Let’s do it.”</p><p>Gene turned pleadingly to Nix and Joe. “You guys?”</p><p>Nixon agreed amiably, but Joe was hesitant. “I don’t know… I just got this job, and it’s probably expensive.”</p><p>Nixon opened his mouth, probably to offer to pay for Joe. Nixon was suspiciously frivolous with his family fortune. </p><p>Joe stopped him before he got a word out. “You’re not paying for me, Nix. I don’t need your charity.”</p><p>“It’s not about charity,” Nixon mumbled. “It’s just putting the Nixon family name to good use.”<br/>
Joe snorted.</p><p>Gene looked imploringly at Joe. “It won’t be as fun without you. I’ve already talked to a few friends from back home, and we’ll have a place to stay. Which means no hotel cost, and we’ll make them supply most of the meals.”</p><p>Joe paused, considering. Finally, drinking the rest of his whiskey with relish, he laughed. “To quote Ron, what the hell? I’m in.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ummm ok here’s the thing I cannot write people falling in love but I’m DOING MY BEST. Also I’m 100% here for the angst like I have 10 chapters written and all I can say is buckle in because this is angst city. But like lots of fluff because duh. Also sorry idk what characterization is. Chapters posted whenever I feel like it! Alternating between David and Joes perspective and things get going pretty fast so just give it like 2 chapters and it’ll be SO GOOD. Thanks for reading please like comment and subscribe!!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. David</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David Webster was tired. This was nothing new, not for a hard-working Harvard student like himself. He had just gotten back from his study group, and all he wanted to do was collapse into bed and sleep until he had his diploma. Unfortunately, that’s now how college works. </p><p>He consoled himself with the knowledge that he was leaving for Spring Break in a week, and by then he’d be able to sleep as much as he wanted. It wasn’t as comforting as he would have liked.</p><p>Splashing his face with cold water in hopes to keep himself awake, David started a pot of coffee while he pulled out his books. He was careful to stay quiet, remembering what had happened last time he made too much sound.</p><p>Dick Winters was an alright housemate, but he lived such a righteous life that going to bed after 10pm was a sin (well, not really. But it was still true that last time David had made a little too much sound making coffee at night, Dick had responded as if David was throwing a wild party). It was creeping on 2 am, though, and David didn’t have any plans of sleeping soon. </p><p>He calculated that if he revised for military history and finished a British Lit assignment tonight, he would be able to get the rest of these things done tomorrow during his study time. Gritting his teeth, David hunched down and prepared himself for a long night.</p><p>-----------------</p><p>Sometimes, David wondered if he was so driven to school to distract himself. There was plenty he wanted to forget about. A childhood filled with high expectations from his parents. The questions about what he was going to do with his life. Bullies who had made David’s life a living hell for years.</p><p>His soulmate who wouldn’t write back. </p><p>David tried to remind himself that there were plenty of explanations. Maybe they had a disease and couldn’t write on themselves, but they were constantly on the lookout for that familiar handwriting. Maybe, David was the only person on earth who didn’t have a soulmate. (If this was true, he really would be the only one. It was unheard of.)</p><p>But as much as he liked to pretend, David knew the truth. His soulmate simply didn’t want to talk to him.</p><p>He supposed it was his own fault. Ever since he had first written his soulmate, an overexcited note on his leg, something had felt right. The writing was the best thing David had found to help with his anxiety. He loved to write in general, but there was nothing like writing to his soulmate. Writing a quick note cleared his head almost instantly. So what if no one was reading it? So what if, even worse, someone was reading it? Reading it and deciding that whoever their soulmate was, they didn’t want him. </p><p>This didn’t surprise David. He had never really been fond of himself. He was sure that his daily struggles and dreams were nothing to anyone else, soulmate or not. He’d been 12 when he’d figured that out. Realized that most people didn’t spill all their thoughts to soulmates who didn’t respond. Most people exchanged small talk. Most people responded. </p><p>As much as he was bitterly disappointed, David recognized that it was his own fault. He had overshared, let a stranger learn about the most secret parts of him. A soulmate who had never once responded, not even at the beginning. Your soulmate was supposed to be the person who loved you wholly, inside and out. Who knew you better than you knew yourself.</p><p>Apparently, even a soulmate couldn’t love the messed up human that David was.</p><p>He had tried, once, to stop writing. It was only two months, when David was a Junior in high school. He had been bullied during school, and somehow word had gotten out that David Webster wrote to a soulmate who never responded. After being pushed against a wall, beaten, and insulted, David has made up his mind to stop writing. </p><p>It didn’t last very long. Instead of feeling better, he only felt like a part of him was missing. His anxiety was growing, and he couldn’t get himself to calm down. Add the stress of Junior year and testing, and, well, David was not doing well. </p><p>It wasn’t until after he had loudly collapsed during his first round of the SAT that the counselor sent him home with the command to find a coping mechanism.His parents had repeated the sentiment, reminding David that he would never get accepted to Harvard if he kept passing out during the tests.</p><p>That night, David had written a long note to his soulmate, detailing the past few weeks without him. “It seems stupid to say that,” David had written. “When I never really have you anyway. But there’s something comforting in knowing that someone is reading this, even if you never want to meet me.”</p><p>David felt better instantly. He still had the stresses of high school, pleasing his parents, avoiding bullies. But at least he had his soulmate. (His soulmate who hated him just as much as everyone else did. Just as much as David hated himself.)</p><p>David finished his work at around 4:30am, and didn’t even make it to his bed. He checked that his alarm clock was still set for 9:00am, so he could get ready for his first class, and then fell onto the floor: shoes on, backpack on his back, and lights still on.</p><p>He barely felt better when he woke up. The only highlight was a text from an old friend, Gene, who had moved out to California after graduating high school. He was planning a trip back home with a few friends, and it happened to be the same week that David had spring break. </p><p>“I understand if you want to spend it alone sleeping, but I know you have the room and it would be good to see you again. There’s four of us, and I’m sure you’re going to love the guys,” Gene had texted.</p><p>Today was David’s easiest day. He had one class, and the rest of his time he could use to study. He was meeting two or three people from his study group for a late lunch, and if he timed things right, he might be done with his work by dinnertime. David grimly prepared himself for another long day, secretly thinking of nothing but Spring Break.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Can you tell that I'm projecting all my problems onto David and then making them worse to feel validated? Lol. Anyway please comment if you liked it comments make my day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Joe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joe’s last hopes of getting out of the New York trip vanished when his boss happily gave him a week off. He wasn’t terribly upset, because they had managed to find relatively cheap seats. Gene assured them that the friend they would all be staying with, similarly to Nixon, had a large amount of his family’s money.</p><p>Nixon had already met the friend, David. Nixon was a few years older, but their parents were friends. Nixon and David often found themselves stuck at boring rich people parties, and became fast friends. However, while David had opted for the traditional route of staying home, Nixon had chosen a college as far away from his parents. Nix was in his third year of grad school, the only one of them who had chosen to pursue a higher education.</p><p>Right now, Gene was telling them about his favorite restaurants in New York City. “We won’t eat out every day. David will have no problem getting groceries.”</p><p>Babe laughed. “Plus, he’s been living off college food for the past few months. As long as we promise a home cooked meal, I think he’d pay for anything.”</p><p>Babe had never met Gene’s friend, but Joe guessed he wasn’t too far off. Everyone he knew who had been to college complained about the food. For some reason, though, the knowledge that David was still in college surprised Joe.</p><p>“He’s in college still?”</p><p>“His first year of grad school at Harvard.” Gene glanced at the surprised looks on Joe and Ron’s faces. “Yep, he’s ivy league.”</p><p>Gene laughed at the disdainful look on Joe’s face. “Don’t worry, you’ll like him.”</p><p>Joe wasn’t too sure. Pretentious people usually had an issue with Joe’s decision not to go to college.</p><p>Gene was in medical school, almost done. He had met Ron there and since Ron and Joe had been friends in high school, Joe was dragged along into the friendship too. Babe worked at the medical school to pay for his own college. They had met Nixon at a bar one night, when he was drunk and wouldn’t stop following them.</p><p>Joe felt like a loser next to the rest of them, what with their fancy jobs and college degrees. But he was happy where he was, and the rest of his friends knew that.</p><p>Not only that, but Joe was the only one who had a dysfunctional relationship with his soulmate (not that his friends knew about that), Gene and Babe had found out they were soulmates months ago, but they were both embarrassed and pretending that it hadn’t happened in front of the others. Ron, Nix, and Joe all knew but decided to let Babe and Gene continue acting like they were just friends. </p><p>Ron had met his soulmate, a guy named Carwood Lipton, who was finishing college in the midwest. Nix hadn’t met his soulmate yet, but they communicated regularly, and Nix knew that it was a male in college. Joe found it ironic that all of his friends also had men as soulmates, and he was completely fine with that. It was just for himself that he couldn’t handle the idea of being with a man. It was fine for them, but not for Joe.</p><p>Never for Joe.</p><p>------------------</p><p>On the plane a week later, Joe found himself excited. He had never been to New York City before, and he was going to get a lot of touring in between hanging out with his friends. He’d also brought half a suitcase of art supplies, anticipating that inspiration would hit him while he was there.</p><p>He was sitting next to Ron on the plane, who fell asleep the instant the plane took off. Joe looked across the seats and paid attention to the rest of his friends. He didn’t miss how Babe and Gene’s hands were pressed together.</p><p>Gene and Nix were telling Babe about holding friends from New York. They didn’t know many of the same people, but they had fun bringing up a random person to see if the other knew them.</p><p>“I'm sure we’ll see Dick, too,” Gene said. “He comes home with David most breaks, except Christmas and summer holiday. Dick’s the complete opposite of David—he goes to bed early, runs every morning. He’s great.”</p><p>“Who?” Joe asked.</p><p>“David’s roommate, Dick Winters,” Gene explained.</p><p>Nix laughed. “I can’t believe I haven’t met him yet.”</p><p>Babe frowned. “Are they soulmates? Or… together at all?”</p><p>Nix laughed again, harder. Gene rolled his eyes at Nix. “It’s not that random of a guess, they are pretty close. But no, Dick has a normal soulmate he talks to. He doesn't talk about it much though, especially since I’m usually hanging out with both together. And David is… well, you know how he is about his soulmate.”</p><p>“What?” Joe asked, curious. He liked finding out what other people had against soulmates. It helped him feel like maybe he wasn’t crazy for swearing off love.</p><p>“Let’s just say… David and his soulmate don’t have a great relationship.”</p><p>“Oh, tell them,” Nixon told Gene. “You know they’ll never stop thinking about it if we don’t. And we don’t want anyone asking him about it.”</p><p>“Alright,” Gene said, reluctantly. He glared at Babe and Joe. “But let me warn you—don’t mention a word of it to David. If the conversation comes up naturally, whatever, but no one asks him about it, and I mean that.”</p><p>Joe, who also tried to avoid talking about soulmates, didn’t anticipate this being a problem. “Yeah, yeah, get on with it already.”</p><p>“His soulmate doesn't respond,” Gene finally explained.</p><p>Babe instantly looked sorrowful. “That must suck.”</p><p>“Yeah. But David copes. I mean, he knows his soulmate isn’t everything but that doesn't make it any easier.”</p><p>“It might be easier if he stopped,” Nixon pointed out.</p><p>“What?” Babe and Joe wondered.</p><p>“David writes his soulmate like a faithful soldier writes home to his wife during the war,” Nixon continued. “Except his wife has never met him, doesn't know they’re married, and ignores all of his letters.”</p><p>As if on cue, Joe felt the familiar tingle of his soulmate writing again. Weird coincidence, that’s all it was. That Gene had a friend who wrote every day to a soulmate who never responded, while Joe never responded to a soulmate that wrote every day.</p><p>And his name started with a D.</p><p>Almost breathlessly, Joe asked, “What did you say his last name was?”</p><p>“Webster.”</p><p>DW.</p><p>DW.</p><p>Joe forced himself to calm down. There were plenty of people with those initials. It didn’t mean anything. He didn’t need to start freaking out over nothing. He had sworn of his soulmate, and this didn’t change anything. David Webster probably wasn’t even his soulmate, he reminded himself. Everything was fine. </p><p>Joe realized that the conversation was continuing around him. Babe asked, “What does he write?”</p><p>“Anything,” Gene shrugged. “I’ve never read any of his notes, but he told me he just writes whatever comes to mind. It’s some sort of coping mechanism.”</p><p>“He told me it helps with his anxiety,” Nix said softly.</p><p>And, okay, maybe Joe’s soulmate had written the same thing on his leg more than once. But that was probably just a soulmate thing that everyone had, anxiety relief from talking to your soulmate.</p><p>“I would stop,” Babe was saying. “Like, why would you keep writing to someone who obviously didn’t want you?”</p><p>Gene suddenly looked fiercely protective of his friend. “Don’t you dare say anything like that to him. He knows, alright? He knows his soulmate doesn't want him for some reason. It’s really messed him up.”</p><p>“David’s convinced that his soulmate got to know him and didn’t like him. It’s probably why he has anxiety in the first place. Part of the reason why he pushes himself so hard at school. To prove to himself that he has some value, or some bullshit like that.”</p><p>Joe suddenly felt sick. Whether or not David Webster was his soulmate, Joe knew he had made someone feel like this. Like they weren’t good enough, or loved. Maybe Joe’s father had drilled into his head that he couldn’t love a man, and Joe himself had sworn off love… but that didn’t mean that he wanted his soulmate to feel like that.</p><p>“You said you’d never read anything he’s written,” Joe began shakily. “If he writes on his hands, how—”</p><p>“Oh, no, he doesn't write on his hands,” Gene interrupted. “He always writes on his left thigh.”</p><p>“Does he like sharks?” Joe felt dizzy and he couldn’t think straight. There had to be some point where coincidences stopped being plausible. He had to face the facts.</p><p>“Yes, actually,” Nix gave Joe an odd look. “He’s studying literature, but he takes courses about marine life and sharks, too, because he’s been obsessed with sharks since he was little. How did you know?”</p><p>“Lucky guess,” Joe laughed with no humor. “Reminds me of a guy I knew growing up.”</p><p>------------------</p><p>Somehow, Joe managed to get to the small bathroom in the back of the plane without arousing suspicion from his friends. He leaned against the wall, eyes squeezed shut, breathing heavily. David Webster—DW. Just like his soulmate, David Webster wrote on his left thigh to a soulmate who never responded, attended college with a major in literature, and was obsessed with sharks.</p><p>How had this happened? Joe had been so careful to avoid any contact with his soulmate. He’d thought there was no chance of meeting DW. But now, guess what, he’d be staying in his soulmate’s house! The situation could not have gotten any better.</p><p>Joe had decided right away that he was going to continue ignoring his soulmate. Explaining everything without hurting David any more would be too complicated.</p><p>“No, I wasn’t ignoring you because of anything that you did or because of who you are. No, I don’t want to start dating or talking because we’ve met now. I want to go back to California, continue ignoring your notes, and act like this never happened.”</p><p>What a nightmare.</p><p>No, it would be better to keep it a secret. Get through the week by staying as far away from David Webster as possible. Go home, acting like he had never even met him. </p><p>Joe was suddenly grateful for all the long sleeves he had packed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>lol uploading this instead of working on my debate arguments, doing homework, or studying for my test. enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. David</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick had agreed to come along with David to pick up Gene and his friends, but only if he got the front seat on the way back. David had rolled his eyes, agreeing but assuring Dick that he would have to fight Nix for it. </p>
<p>“Oh please, I could take him,” Dick had scoffed. “I run, like, every day.”</p>
<p>“And Nix is an alcoholic with vengeance because of his difficult rick childhood,” David countered. </p>
<p>They arrived at the airport twenty minutes before the flight was scheduled to arrive. They were borrowing the Webster family van, because David’s car couldn’t hold seven people. David and Dick ordered coffee from the overpriced Starbucks in the lobby, and found spots in front of the escalators that Gene and co would soon come out of. David opened a book—he was still planning on catching up on his reading during break, company or not. </p>
<p>David was startled from his book by a huge duffel bag being dropped into his feet. He glanced up to see Gene, Nix, and two unfamiliar people. He quickly shut his book and grinned at his friends. </p>
<p>“How was the flight?”</p>
<p>“Long,” Nix answered. “This must be the famous Dick Winters?”</p>
<p>David glanced at his friend, who was staring at Nixon with his mouth hanging open. Nix was staring back, a puzzled look on his face. Dick shook himself, looking away and blushing. “Yes, that’s me.”</p>
<p>“This is Lewis Nixon,” David explained. “And I don’t know the rest of them.”</p>
<p>A smiley, red-headed man waved. “I’m Babe Heffron.”</p>
<p>The other man didn’t offer any explanation, and finally Gene said, “This is Ron Speirs. He doesn't talk much, but he’s not as scary as he looks.”</p>
<p>Ron looked extremely put out. “Don’t tell them that, the whole point is to make people terrified of me.”</p>
<p>David laughed, standing up. “Alright, shall we head out? Hang on—did you say you had five people?”</p>
<p>Gene rolled his eyes and turned around, scanning the area behind him. “Joe just went to the bathroom, said he’d meet us here in a minute.”</p>
<p>But the minutes stretched out, and there was still no sign of Joe. </p>
<p>“I don’t think the plane sat well with him,” Nixon suggested. “I’m sure he’ll be here any minute.”</p>
<p>Babe had sprawled himself across three chairs, falling asleep. Ron and Gene looked like they were about to fall asleep standing up. Only Nixon looked awake, but he kept checking his flask for a drink that wasn’t there. David was just about to suggest that Dick left with the rest, while David waited for this Joe. </p>
<p>He had even opened his mouth when suddenly a man appeared at the entrance to the lobby.Gene collapsed onto one other chair Babe was laying on, letting out a yell of finally. And, well, it was a good thing that David’s mouth was already opened because he didn’t want to look like he was gaping at this guy.</p>
<p>He was beautiful, with pink lips, styled hair, and brown eyes. He was smirking, walking slowly towards their group. He didn’t seem to realize, or care, that he had made the others wait for nearly thirty minutes for them.</p>
<p>David was so screwed.</p>
<p>He had been around hot people. This was no different. David tried to get a hold of his emotions So what if this man was the most beautiful man he had ever seen? At the end of the day. Joe Liebgott wasn’t his soulmate, and therefore, nothing else mattered.</p>
<p>David had schooled his expression by the time Joe Liebgott met the rest of the group. None of his friends looked happy with him, and even the usually amiable Dick looked annoyed. Ron was the one to speak, his eyes glaring at Joe so intensely that even David felt scared. </p>
<p>“What the hell took so long?”</p>
<p>Joe didn’t have a satisfactory explanation, but the others were too eager to get back to David’s house that they didn’t care. Gene had introduced David and Dick. Joe had avoided eye contact with both of them, even ignoring the hand David offered to shake and not spoken a word to him.<br/>Hot and an asshole. Great.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>It took them a bit longer than usual to arrive at David’s apartment because it was lunchtime and traffic was heavy. But they finally arrived and the guests pulled their luggage up into David’s apartment. It was large, with two bedrooms, an office, and a living room. They could fit two in each bedroom (David had space on his floor next to his twin bed and there was a double bed in the other room), one on the couch, and two on the floor in the living room.</p>
<p>Babe immediately called a real bed, and no one wanted to stop Gene from sharing with him. Ron claimed the couch, and his glare threatened to hurt anyone who tried to stop him. Dick and Nixon agreed to take the living room floor.</p>
<p>Of course the hot guy would end up sleeping in David’s room. Of freaking course. </p>
<p>The travelers were tired from their flight, so David decided to walk down to the sandwich shop and pick up food for everyone. They all had simply orders that were easy to memorize, except for Babe. Laughing, David had scribbled the order—no tomatoes, a tiny amount of mustard, extra pickles, I swear David if I get too much mustard, oh and an extra slice of mozzarella cheese—onto his palm.</p>
<p>As he was walking down 14th street towards the shop, he couldn’t help glancing down at the ink on his skin and wondering where his soulmate was⤔if he or she was even reading this, what they were doing right now, if they were having a good day or not. He had forced himself to get used to the fact that he would never know any of these answers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Doing debate meets online is really not it. Enjoy the chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Joe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joseph Liebgott was straight up not having a good time. </p><p>(Although, perhaps "straight" was not the best word.)</p><p>After realizing that David Webster was his soulmate, Joe had spent the rest of the flight internally panicking while externally acting like everything was fine. He had read the note on his leg—David had written a poem about sleep, of all things. It made him smile, as much as he was loath to admit it.</p><p>As he was walking towards the lobby with the rest of his friends, he was suddenly hit with the fact that in a few moments he was going to meet his soulmate. Likely, it would be the only time they met. Joe didn’t care about soulmates, but he couldn’t deny that this was a big moment.</p><p>He had quickly made some excuse about needing to use the bathroom, the flight had upset his stomach, lies, lies, lies. Once in the bathroom he had washed his face, paced, leaned against the wall. Thirty minutes passed before he knew it, and he felt no closer to being ready.</p><p>However, he realized that there was no use putting it off and everyone was most likely waiting for him. Joe braced himself, fixed his hair, and tried to act as normal as possible. He was going to greet David Webster like he would any other person, act like himself, and pretend that he had no connection to him.</p><p>All of those thoughts had left Joe’s mind the instant he saw David Webster. Joe had to force himself to breathe, promise himself not to do anything rash. He had spent a lifetime ignoring his soulmate and avoiding love. He wasn’t going to stop now just because David Webster had pretty eyes.</p><p>Except, that wasn’t exactly the only reason to stop ignoring his soulmate, a traitorous voice inside Joe’s brain reminded him. He did feel like he already knew this man, he'd known his inner thoughts for as long as he could remember. As much as he wanted to avoid it, Joe couldn’t deny that he had a connection with him, without even exchanging a word.</p><p>So rather than acting normal, Joe had avoided looking at David’s face, ignored the offered hand, and acted surly and withdrawn. It wasn’t part of his plan, but honestly, it was either that or Joe would do something outlandish and embarrassing. Like write “I love you” on his forehead, or ask David if he would kiss him.</p><p>Joe reminded himself that this was all just part of being soulmates, it didn’t mean he actually had feelings for David. </p><p>Still, he knew that his goal of staying distant was going to be a whole lot harder than he had initially planned.</p><p>Once they arrived at the house, Joe was too busy trying to ignore David to realize that he was about to be stuck sharing a room with him. There was no way for him to get out of it without arousing suspicion. Still, he decided to try. </p><p>“I really can’t sleep well on the floor,” Joe said, shooting an annoyed look to Ron (Who did, in fact, know this). </p><p>“Oh, you can use my bed, I can sleep anywhere,” David had quickly offered.</p><p>Joe’s mind instantly went to the poem on his thigh, detailing David’s constant exhaustion and chase after sleep—and his unfortunate habit of falling asleep in random places. And, damn it, he wanted David to have a comfortable place to sleep. So even if it would have been effective to steal David’s bed, Joe had quickly shot him down.</p><p>“No, no, it’s fine. I'll probably be tired enough to sleep on the floor.”</p><p>As soon as David had left to get the sandwiches, leaving Joe with a hand filled with sandwich orders to hide, Joe had asked where David’s room was. “I’m feeling a little tired from the flight,” he explained, ignoring the curious look Nixon gave him.</p><p>Dick showed Joe down the hall to David’s room. “Bathrooms right across the hall if you need it. And go ahead and use his bed for now, he won’t mind and I don’t feel like getting the extra bedding out right now.”</p><p>Joe would definitely have argued with this decision, but Dick was rapping his knuckles on the doorframe and disappearing before Joe could say anything. Joe paused in the doorway, staring at the room. There were two large bookshelves, overflowing with old paperbacks. It was a clean room, if a bit cluttered with papers and books stacked on every possible surface. It was an ordinary room, nothing really special about it.</p><p>And yet, Joe felt that he was seeing into who David was. He already knew a lot about David from his notes, but seeing his room made all of that real. Because yes, David was just as pretentious as he seemed in his letters, but he was also far more passionate. The truth was, Joe could see himself being very happy with someone like David. He mentally cursed himself–of course that was the point of soulmates. It didn’t mean that Joe was in love, or wanted David.</p><p>“Not too bad, is it?”</p><p>Joe jumped when Nixon spoke from behind him.He turned. “What?”</p><p>“This place. It’s a little cramped, but it’s free so I’m not complaining.”</p><p>“Oh… right. Yeah, it’s fine.”</p><p>Nixon looked at Joe shrewdly. “So what’s going on?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Please. Something’s obviously bothering you.”</p><p>Joe hesitated for a brief second. He had never told anyone anything about his soulmate, instead brushing off questions and hiding his body. But suddenly, more than anything, he wanted to tell Nixon everything. About his father, pounding it into him that he could never be happy with a man, about the years not responding to his soulmate. About the fact that David was making him question everything. Before he had time to think it through, Joe said, “Shut the door.”</p><p>Looking confused, Nixon shut the door and leaned against it.</p><p>Joe unbuttoned his jeans. </p><p>“Whoah, whoah—” Nixon raised his hand to cover his eyes.</p><p>“No, look. On my thigh.” Joe said steadily. “My left thigh.” </p><p>Nixon slowly lowered his hand and studied Joe’s thigh. “Your soulmate?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Nixon carefully read the words. Glanced up at Joe. “Why does this handwriting look familiar?”</p><p>“Nix…” Joe said miserably. </p><p>Joe watched Nixon connect the dots. It was the handwriting of his childhood friend, on the same thigh that David always wrote on. It was a poem, and from what Joe already knew of David that seemed very on brand. </p><p>“Oh my god. Joe… you… shit.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Joe said, becoming hysterical. “Oh my god. What do I do? What have I done?”</p><p>“You need to tell him,” Nix said, recovering from his shock. “You have no idea what you’ve done to him. If you can just explain why you haven’t responded, tell him he isn’t a failure… why did you ignore him?”</p><p>Joe’s eyes widened. “No, Nix, you can’t tell him. I can’t tell him that we’re never going to see each other or talk to each other again.”</p><p>“What?” Nix looked angry. “What the hell? Do you know how much you’ve messed him up?”</p><p>“I know, I know, it’s not because of him. But I can’t… we’re not going to be together.” Joe explained everything about his father, the decision he had already made. “So you see, it would be worse to tell him that I’ve been reading his notes to me this whole time without responding and I don’t hate him but I also don’t want him. He’s gotten used to the fact that he doesn't have a soulmate, I would make things worse.”</p><p>Nixon shook his head. “That’s a dickish thing to do. You’ve been reading all these notes, getting to know David intimately, and he doesn't know anything about you.”</p><p>“Maybe he thinks I died,” Joe offered.</p><p>“No, he’s gotten some marks on his fingers, ink and paint and things. Always washed off right away, of course. Look, I get where you’re coming from. And I don’t think its my place to intervene.”</p><p>“Thank you—”</p><p>Nix held up a hand. “But don’t let Gene know because he might actually hurt you. And during this next week I want you to try to get to know David. I know you’re messed up from your parents, but see if David is someone you could spend your life with. Or even just be friends with. Just think about it.”</p><p>Joe was hesitant to agree. He knew, or at least he figured, that he wouldn’t like what he found if he got too close to David… or rather he would like it too much and never want to leave. </p><p>Nix patted Joe on the shoulder. “Hey, I know this must have been rough for you, too. I just don’t want to see either of my friends get hurt anymore than they already are, yeah? Now why don’t you get some rest and try not to cause a disaster when you wake up.”</p><p>“Ok, thanks Nix,” Joe sighed. He glanced up as Nix was leaving. “Oh, and Nix?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“He’s really hot. Like really. And I think I might be falling in love with him already.”</p><p>Nix turned and shut the door behind him, but not before Joe saw a huge grin spread across his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ayyy long time no see. I promise I'll try to update more. But also... as soon as I get the time I'm going to completely rewrite this. I have so many things I need to fix lolll.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>